"Superstale" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> -- START -- 16:01 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> *screen flashes over to the Bass girls' cabin* 16:01 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *hops out of bed* 16:01 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: Rise and shine, gals! 16:01 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: *yawns* 16:01 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Good morning, Izzy. :) 16:01 <+Harold|Beth> B: *Coughs like a 60 year old dude and wakes up* X.x 16:01 <+Harold|Beth> B: Boy am I ever tired! 16:01 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Really? My sleep was MAGICAL. 16:01 <@Heath|Sadie> S: (conf) Last night, I saw Bridgette and Tyler kiss at the elimination. Tyler's a Screaming Gopher, and BRIDGETTE is a Killer Bass! At first I was going to tell everyone. But then I thought, I could drag it out forever and blackmail Bridgette in the meantime... *maniacal laughter* So... much... attention... 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> *screen flashes over to the Gopher guys' cabin* 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: *in his sleep* Ohhh, Bridge... Bridgette... *makes smooching sounds*... <3 16:02 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: :| 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: Of course you c-- *falls off top bunk and onto the floor* ow!! 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: Uh, um... hey, guys. :D 16:02 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Dude. Are you ok? 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: Me? 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: Yeah, I'm fine. 16:02 <+Geoff|> You sure, man? That was a pretty killer fall. 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: I'm used to it, whatever. 16:03 <+Trent|> Well, you were talking in your sleep, dude. 16:03 <+Geoff|> Actually, I heard that too! 16:03 <+Geoff|> I think our man Tyler here's got a crush. :D 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: A CRUSH? :| 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: (conf) Bridgette's on the other team. I can't tell the other guys about us because they'll start getting ideas to vote me off. It's already bad enough Heather's got it out for me, and all her strategy-talk... yikes. 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *outside the cabins, through a large megaphone* Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd, who's ready for today's CAMP DRAMA TALENT SHOW EXTRAVAGANZA? 16:03 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, a talent show?! 16:03 <+Lindsay|> A TALENT SHOW? :D 16:04 <+Gwen|> Yes Lindsay, a talent show. 16:04 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Must suck to be you right now, considering you're not talented at much of anything. 16:04 <@Heath|Sadie> H: You know. 16:04 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Besides looking like a corpse bride all the time. @Gwen 16:04 * Gwen| glares at Heather 16:04 <+Gwen|> (CONF) Okay so she seriously needs to go. I'm not big on performances either but at least I have a sketchbook full of proof that I can draw. what's Heather's talent, other than being overexcessively mean and unlikable? 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Auditions will start immediately, judged by your respective team captains. 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Three players per team, any talent allowed! 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: As long as you don't use any animals and everything's legal... IZZY. 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *crazy laughing* 16:05 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :| 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Present to me at the outdoor amphitheater in six hours, where I will be ranking each performance on a ten point scale. 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Good luck! 16:05 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh guys, I am SO skilled! 16:05 <+Lindsay|> This challenge is like designed for me. I'm pretty, smart, and super intellect-tulant! 16:05 <+Geoff|> Whoa. You really are :D 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers outside their cabin* 16:06 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *blows whistle* Okay guys, I'm team captain so here's how this works. 16:06 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Since when do we need to be reminded of YOUR authority? 16:06 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You brag about it every day! 16:06 <+Gwen|> i guess i could draw 16:06 <@Heath|Sadie> H: We need REAL skills. 16:06 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Kids with crayons at a birthday party can do that. 16:06 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: She draws all the time, and she's good at it 16:06 <+Geoff|> Yeah, Heather 16:07 <+Geoff|> You gotta step outta the BOX. 16:07 <+Geoff|> Do something a little DIFFERENT. :D 16:07 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Geoff. 16:07 <@Heath|Sadie> H: No offense, but I don't really care. 16:07 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *is as hot as the sun and every volcano combined* 16:07 <+Trent|> I could probably help out. 16:07 <+Gwen|> Hey, that works 16:07 <+Gwen|> I've heard you play 16:07 <+Gwen|> You're really good :) 16:08 <@Heath|Sadie> H: >.> 16:08 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *walks over to Trent* 16:08 <@Heath|Sadie> H: I think that's a PHENOMENAL idea, Trent. 16:08 <@Heath|Sadie> H: You and I are the only ones with raw talent on this team. 16:08 <+Gwen|> Insulting people is not a talent Heather 16:08 <@Katie|> *giggles* 16:08 <+Trent|> Uhhh... Okay... 16:08 <+Trent|> Sure. 16:08 <+Trent|> Any oppose? 16:09 * Lindsay| raises her hand, but is ignored 16:09 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: hmph. I can dance! :D CHECK IT 16:09 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *starts doing terrible dance moves from the show* 16:09 <+Trent|> :| 16:09 <+Geoff|> :o 16:09 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *shields eyes* :s 16:09 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass by the beach* 16:09 * Noah sits quietly, waiting for Courtney to start telling people what to do. 16:09 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Okay. 16:10 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Since we're a group of civilized people, unlike those unruly Gophers. 16:10 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: I trust everyone's auditions will be appropriate and timely, and reflect the mature and hardworking spirit of the Killer Bass tribe. 16:10 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I SHOULD GO! 16:10 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Me, me, me! 16:10 <+Harold|Beth> B: Can I maybe go? 16:10 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *pushes Beth out of the way* ME. 16:10 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I SAID I WANT TO GO, OKAY?! :@ 16:10 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Sadie! 16:10 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: We can use our words instead of screaming out like SIX YEAR OLDS. >.> 16:11 <+Harold|Beth> B: X__x 16:11 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Seriously Sadie. 16:11 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Don't test it, BRIDGETTE. >.> 16:11 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: :| 16:11 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *runs up to the front of her team* 16:11 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *reaches into her stomach fat and pulls out a stereo* 16:11 <+Codyl> O.O 16:11 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Eeeeeeeeeeee! *puts it down on the ground and turns on the music* 16:11 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *starts dancing wildly* Oh! Oh, yeah, uh-huh! 16:12 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Mm! Mm! Uh-huh! 16:12 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *shimmies* 16:12 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Okay, that's enough. *turns off stereo* 16:12 <@Heath|Sadie> S: But I learned all of my moves from Katie! 16:12 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: I think you need a bit more practice. 16:12 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Beth, you're up. 16:12 <@Heath|Sadie> S: NO. :-@ 16:12 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I DESERVE A SPOT IN THE TALENT SHOW. 16:12 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Besides, I have three votes already. 16:13 <+Noah> Katie and the high-pitched squeaky voice in your head are not allowed to vote. 16:13 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I say yes, Cody says yes... 16:13 <+Codyl> Sure. 16:13 <@Heath|Sadie> S: And Bridgette's cool with it too! 16:13 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: ..I am? 16:13 <@Heath|Sadie> S: You BETTER BE. :@ 16:13 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: ...Uhh, okay. 16:13 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Sadie can be in, I guess. 16:13 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: UGH. 16:14 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Way to hand us the lose, Bridgette. ;@ 16:14 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> *screen flashes over to Heather and Lindsay exiting the tuck shop with smoothies* 16:14 <@Heath|Sadie> H: I'm just saying. 16:14 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Gwen is clearly up to something. 16:14 <@Heath|Sadie> H: She's always manipulating Trent to try and get her on his side. 16:14 <@Heath|Sadie> H: It's like. 16:14 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *takes a sip of her smoothie* 16:14 <@Heath|Sadie> H: SO malignant. 16:14 <+Lindsay|> Totally! :D 16:15 <+Lindsay|> .... 16:15 <+Lindsay|> We're friends right? 16:15 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Look out! It's Gwen. 16:15 * Lindsay| ducks 16:15 <@Heath|Sadie> H: I didn't say GET down, Lindsiot! 16:15 <+Lindsay|> Ohhh 16:15 <+Lindsay|> Well what's the big deal? She's just writing in that diary of hers 16:15 <@Heath|Sadie> H: She has a diary? 16:16 <+Lindsay|> She's had one ever since she got here 16:16 <@Heath|Sadie> H: REALLY? 16:16 <+Lindsay|> She doesn't let anyone touch it though :o 16:16 <+Lindsay|> It's super, like, secret! 16:16 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Oh, this is too good. >:D 16:16 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> *screen flashes back over to the Killer Bass* 16:16 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Well, since I'm the leader, I obviously get a spot. 16:16 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: I'm great at playing the violin. Instruments are my niche. 16:17 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: But we still need a third. Any takers? 16:17 <+Noah> Can't Bridgette surf or something? 16:17 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Wish I could, but there's no water, remember? 16:17 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: Oh, oh, I'll go! :D 16:17 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: ... Izzy, does your talent involve fire? If so, put your hand down. 16:17 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: No. :@ 16:17 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: *sigh* Fine. Let's see what you've got. 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *runs up in front of her team* 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *pulls fire batons out* 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: :D 16:18 <+Harold|Beth> H: Coooool. 16:18 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: I just said no fire! 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *twirls fire batons around* 16:18 <+Noah> And Chris said no animals, yet Izzy's up there. 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *runs and throws them up in the air* Ta-da! :D 16:18 <+Harold|Beth> H: *Claps* 16:19 <+Harold|Beth> H: Impressive. 16:19 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Hmph. I didn't think it was that great. 16:19 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: But Izzy's the best we've got. No one else has a talent, right? 16:19 <+Harold|Beth> H: *looks away, whistling* 16:19 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Fine, Harold. Whatever. 16:19 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: I guess it just comes down to Sadie, Izzy, and I. 16:19 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: I'll be counting on you, Iz. 16:19 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: Counting on me for what? :| 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> *screen flashes over to the talent show* 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Welcome to the Camp Drama Talent Contest Extravaganza, people. 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Tonight, your performances will be judged by me via the Chris-o-Meter. 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: So, get dressed to impress. 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: First up from the Killer Bass, let's make some noise for Courtney! 16:20 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Start us off strong. :) 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *pushes past Courtney and runs on-stage* :D 16:20 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Hey, I was going first! 16:21 <+Noah> Oh, this'll be fun. 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *pulls out fire batons, but sprains ankle in the process and drops batons* Ow! :o 16:21 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Oh no! 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *sigh* Whoa! 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: You alright there, Izzy? 16:21 <+Harold|Beth> H: *runs onstage and puts a hand on Izzy's cheek* 16:21 <+Harold|Beth> H: Izzy, can you hear me? 16:21 * Noah glances at Harold. 16:22 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *lies on the ground* D: 16:22 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: Harold............ for the good of the Killer Bass........... take my spot. :( 16:22 <+Harold|Beth> H: :o 16:22 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: What? N-no, he can't go! 16:22 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Order, people, order! 16:22 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: This is against the chart. 16:22 <+Noah> *calls to Courtney from bleachers* Boo-hoo, let it go. 16:22 * Noah sits back smugly. 16:23 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *walks over to Courtney* I agree with you, Courtney! 16:23 <@Heath|Sadie> S: He's a talentless freak! 16:23 <+Harold|Beth> H:....well I do have one talent. :( 16:23 <+Harold|Beth> H: *walks to the middle of the stage* 16:23 <+Harold|Beth> H: *coughs in mic* 16:23 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Well... go for it, Harold! :) 16:23 <+Harold|Beth> H: *clears throat and takes a deep breath* 16:23 <+Harold|Beth> H: *Begins to sing beautiful opera music so perfectly that it would move anyone to tears* 16:24 * Noah looks up and drops book. 16:24 <+Noah> Woah. 16:24 <@Heath|Sadie> S: :o 16:24 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: :O 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: :-O 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *starts tearing up* *sniffles* 16:24 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Oh... 16:24 * Lindsay| watches in sadness 16:25 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Oh....my......wow...... 16:25 <+Harold|Beth> H: *Ends* 16:25 <+Codyl> That was beautiful :o 16:25 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: ... oh, gosh! 16:25 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: The magnificence... the beauty! 16:25 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: NINE POINTS! 16:25 <+Geoff|> *starts bawling into Lindsay's shoulder* 16:25 <+Harold|Beth> H: Thank you one and all. :D 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *clears throat* Alright, Screaming Gophers. 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Who's up for your team? 16:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Justin! 16:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Show them what youve got, dude :) 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: ;) 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *struts up on-stage* 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *lights dim and a solitary spotlight shines on Justin* 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *music plays as he rips shirt off* ;) 16:27 <@Heath|Sadie> S: :o Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 16:27 * Lindsay| gazes at him 16:27 <@Katie|> eeeeeeeeeeeee GO JUSTIN!! 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: ;) 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *flips hair* 16:27 <+Noah> Whoa... :$ 16:27 <+Harold|Beth> H: And I thought my performance was beautiful. :$ 16:27 <@Heath|Sadie> S: OH MY GOSH, KATIE, I LIKE JUSTIN TOO! WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON. 16:28 <@Katie|> WE DO :) 16:28 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Wow. :-O 16:28 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *ends* ;) 16:28 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *claps* That's gotta be a seven right there, dude! 16:28 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Solid seven! 16:28 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: :@ 16:28 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: (CONF) ;) 16:28 <+Harold|Beth> H: (Conf) Justin makes me feel weird. :( 16:29 <+Geoff|> Woo! 16:29 <+Geoff|> Go Justin! 16:29 <+Geoff|> Nice job, bro! 16:29 <+Geoff|> :D 16:29 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Alright. 16:29 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Next, we have Courtney from the Killer Bass. 16:29 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Show us what you're made of, girlfriend! 16:29 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: *to herself* This is your moment Courtney. 16:30 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: This is your time! 16:30 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: *walks onstage and begins playing violin boringly* 16:30 * Lindsay| watches Courtney, with her arm around Geoff 16:30 * Noah yawns. 16:30 <@Katie|> Borrrrring! 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *snores* 16:30 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: *continues playing* 16:30 <+Gwen|> *falls asleep while writing in her diary, accidentally drops it on the ground* 16:31 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Hmmm. 16:31 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *walks by Gwen, pretends to stretch and picks up her diary* 16:31 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *walks back to her seat* 16:31 <+Codyl> Is it almost over? 16:31 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Hate to interrupt but I agree, can we get someone more INTERESTING up on stage? 16:31 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Perhaps... HEATHER?! 16:31 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: But I didn't even get my points! 16:31 <@Bridgette|Courtn> Chris: How about a four? A pity four. 16:31 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Well, I NEVER. 16:32 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: *storms offstage* 16:32 <+Trent|> *yawns* Good job, Courtney. 16:32 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Shut it, GOPHER. :@ 16:32 <+Trent|> :| 16:32 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *clears throat* Uh, okay then. 16:32 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *walks to the middle of the stage* 16:32 <@Heath|Sadie> H: So recently, the Screaming Gophers have experienced difficulty with cooperation and friendship. 16:32 <@Heath|Sadie> H: And I just wanted to say... I think we should be celebrating our likeness as a team. 16:32 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *holds up Gwen's diary and grins* 16:33 <+Gwen|> *looks at Heather* She wouldn't.... 16:33 <@Katie|> *gasps* 16:33 <@Heath|Sadie> H: So with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy. 16:33 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *clears throat* 16:33 <@Heath|Sadie> H: "Day four and I've already fallen head over heels for McHottie." 16:33 <@Heath|Sadie> H: "He's so incredible, it's like he was delivered from Heaven just to be the perfect match for me." 16:33 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> I: *puts a hand over her mouth, horrified* 16:33 <+Geoff|> *winces* 16:33 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *winks* ;) 16:34 <@Heath|Sadie> H: "His dark, ebony hair... that cute, toned body..." 16:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *puts a hand on gwen's shoulder in comfort* 16:34 <@Heath|Sadie> H: "The way that green shirt he wears stretches around his pecs..." 16:34 <+Trent|> *looks oddly at Gwen* 16:34 <+Gwen|> *looks away embarrassed* 16:34 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Oh em gee. 16:34 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Katie, you know what this means!?? 16:34 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Gwen has a crush... 16:35 <@Heath|Sadie> S: ON JUSTIN! 16:35 <@Heath|Sadie> S: JUST LIKE ME AND YOU!!! ^_^ 16:35 <@Katie|> Oh my gosh, that is so cute! 16:35 <+Gwen|> Huh? 16:35 <+Gwen|> You guys think I like JUSTIN? 16:35 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Whoever you like, they do NOT feel the same. 16:35 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Face it, Gwen. 16:35 <@Heath|Sadie> H: "McHottie" clearly isn't interested. 16:35 <@Heath|Sadie> H: And you're a dreamer for ever thinking he would be. :D 16:36 <+Gwen|> *starts to tear up* 16:36 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Okay, now THAT is just mean! 16:36 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Someone get this girl off the stage! 16:36 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: (conf) The look on Heather's face when we asked her if she had a talent....girl is so wrapped up in herself half the time she forgets she has things to do! And what she did to Gwen is unforgivable. 16:36 <+Geoff|> Gwen, don't cry, dude! 16:36 <+Gwen|> *runs off, hands over her face, tears flowing* 16:36 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Oh, come on guys. 16:36 <@Heath|Sadie> H: It was just a joke. Lighten up! 16:37 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Okay uh, I don't know what that was, but maaan, that was whack, dude. 16:37 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Even though your performance was messed up, it was still slightly more entertaining than the Killer Bass, so. 16:37 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: I'll give it a six. For now. 16:37 <@Heath|Sadie> H: Sorry. I was just trying to have fun. <3 16:37 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *smugly walks offstage* 16:37 <+Geoff|> (CONF) Okay, I got that Heather was mean... but dude. She went wayyy too far this time, man. Harshin' my mellow, man. That's so not cool, man! 16:37 <+Codyl> (CONF) Wow... Heather's something else alright. Poor Gwen. :/ 16:37 <+Noah> (CONF) Even by my standards, that was harsh. Heather does know that strategy doesn't ALWAYS involve tormenting her team, right? She's practically ASKING the Gophers to vote her off this time. 16:37 <+Gwen|> (CONF) *crying* I am such an idiot. Why did i even write that? Trent probably thinks Im his stalker and everyone else probably thinks Im the biggest loser alive. I just need to get off this island 16:38 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Okay, and next from the opposing team, it's the final Bass on deck... Sadie! 16:38 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Doing a, uh, dive? Whatever that means. Anyway, take it away, guys! 16:38 <+Noah> If Sadie's our last hope, we're hopeless. You guys know that right? 16:38 <+Noah> And what is a "dive" supposed to mean anyway? 16:38 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *appears above the amphitheater* 16:38 <@Heath|Sadie> S: HELLO, CAMP DRAMA LOSERS! 16:38 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B:...Sadie?! Is that...safe? 16:38 <@Heath|Sadie> S: THOUGH I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO DANCE FOR YOU. 16:39 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I decided I needed even MORE attention! 16:39 <@Heath|Sadie> S: So, today! 16:39 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I'm going to be JUMPING OFF THE TOP OF THIS THEATER! 16:39 <+Codyl> Aw crap. We're toast. 16:39 <+Harold|Beth> H: For once I agree with you. :( @Cody 16:39 <@Heath|Sadie> S: WITH NO GEAR TO PROTECT ME. 16:39 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I'LL BE THE QUEEN OF REALITY TV. 16:39 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I don't like the looks of this :( 16:40 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Sadie, get down from there before you hurt yourself! 16:40 <+Geoff|> Seriously dude, I do NOT think that's wise! 16:40 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Okay, okay. 16:40 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Alright, three... 16:40 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Two... 16:40 <@Katie|> Don't do it Sadie! 16:40 <@Katie|> this is so dangerous 16:40 <@Katie|> THINK IT THROUGH 16:40 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, she's totally freaking me out now! D: 16:41 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *takes a step back* Okay, um. 16:41 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I didn't realize it'd be this bad. :s 16:41 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I-I can't do it! 16:41 <+Noah> Great. 16:41 <+Noah> There goes my enjoyment for the evening. 16:41 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Okay, I-I'm coming down! 16:41 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *accidentally trips and falls* WHOAAAAAAA! 16:41 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Oh my gosh! :o 16:41 <+Geoff|> O_O 16:41 <+Codyl> SADIE!? D: 16:42 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *flies through the stage, leaving a giant hole in the middle of the floor* 16:42 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: :| 16:42 <+Geoff|> *runs up* 16:42 <+Geoff|> DUDES 16:42 <+Geoff|> IS SHE ALRIGHT?! 16:42 <+Geoff|> :|""" 16:42 <+Harold|Beth> H: Not sure! But if that isn't a 10, I don't know what is! 16:42 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: *runs to Sadie* 16:42 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: *runs onstage as well* 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Wow. 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: That was... something else if I've ever seen it. 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Definitely a six. 16:43 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Who cares about scores? Somebody help her! 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: I'll try to get her out! 16:43 <@Heath|Sadie> S: *calls from under weakly* It's okay! 16:43 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I'll just stay down here until the next performance is over! :D 16:43 <+Noah> Riiight. So our combined score would be... 16:43 <+Noah> Nineteen? 16:44 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: I don't know Noah, never passed Math. @Noah 16:44 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: But the Screaming Gophers are still way behind. 16:44 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: They need at least six points to tie it up! 16:44 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Last one up for the night, please put your hands together for TRENT! 16:44 <@Katie|> Yay! Go Trent! 16:44 <+Lindsay|> EEEE! :D YOU CAN DO IT TRENT! 16:44 <+Gwen|> *returns glumly, sits down at the back of the bleachers* 16:44 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *waves at Gwen* :D 16:45 <+Trent|> This one goes out to someone special at camp. 16:45 <+Geoff|> Woooo! 16:45 <+Geoff|> Yeah Trent!! 16:45 <@Katie|> eeeeeeeeeee 16:45 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Go trent!! Lets go! 16:45 <+Trent|> *starts playing guitar* 16:45 <+Trent|> Cool summer girl, know just what you deserve. 16:45 <+Trent|> Give it a whirl, I know you got the nerve. 16:45 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> T: *looks at Bridgette* :) 16:46 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: :$ 16:46 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> J: *stares into a mirror* 16:46 <+Lindsay|> Eeeeeeeeeee! *claps* 16:46 <+Trent|> Just a summer fling, don't mean anything. 16:46 <+Trent|> But you seem so cool, maybe I'm a fool. 16:46 <+Gwen|> :s 16:46 <+Trent|> Yeah, you seem quite nice, make me feel alive... 16:46 <+Harold|Beth> B: *Is drooling* 16:46 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *puts arm on Gwen again* 16:47 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: *watches Trent smiling* 16:47 <@Heath|Sadie> H: *picks at her fingernail* 16:47 <+Trent|> Cool summer girl... *ends* 16:47 <+Geoff|> WOO, WOO, WOO! 16:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: You go boy! 16:47 <@Heath|Sadie> S: GOOOO TRENT!! *crawls from below the stage and latches onto him, knocking him over* 16:47 <@Heath|Sadie> S: WOO. :@ 16:47 <+Trent|> *weakly* Thanks... Sadie... 16:47 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Nice, my man. Liked it a lot! 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: After careful consideration, you deserve a nine. 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Which means, in total, the winners of the challenge are... 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: ... 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: The SCREAMING GOPHERS!!!!!!! 16:48 <+Geoff|> WOOOOOOOOOOO!! 16:48 <@Heath|Sadie> H: We won! 16:48 <+Lindsay|> YES! 16:48 * Lindsay| squeezes Geoff in her arms ecstatically 16:49 <+Lindsay|> Oh it was sooo great, Kent! Yay! :) 16:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *HIGH FIVES DJ* 16:49 * Noah sighs in annoyance. 16:49 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: As for the Killer Bass, you've lost yet another challenge. 16:49 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Kinda disappointed, but not surprised. 16:49 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Elimination's in one hour, so cast in your votes and get packing. :D 16:49 <+Trent|> (conf) *sigh* Yeah, I think you could probably figure out that song was meant for Gwen. Too bad I wrote it before I found out she was into Justin... man, did I ever blow it. 16:49 <@Heath|Sadie> S: (conf) I totally got the best score on my team! Well not technically, but my performance was still better than Courtney's. There's no way they're voting me off, and Courtney is so going home! Eeeeeeee!!! :D 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Iiiit's marshmallow time, Killer Bass! :D 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Remember kiddies, if you do not receive a marshmallow tonight, you're out of the contest. 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: First marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: HAROLD! 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Beth! 16:50 <+Harold|Beth> B: Yay! 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Duncan! 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Bridgette! 16:51 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: Cool! :D 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Cody! 16:51 <+Codyl> Phew! *Catches marshmallow, quite relieved* 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: ... *sigh* Noah. 16:51 * Noah catches his marshmallow, pleased. 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Annnnnddd Izzy! 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Alright. 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: There are only two marshmallows on this plate. 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Sadie, Courtney. 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: You both did pretty bad tonight. 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: In fact, if it weren't for Harold, your team wouldn't stand a chance. 16:52 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Oh yeah, because what I should've done is stole some girl's diary and read it up there. 16:52 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: That would get us points, right? 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: I should eliminate you right now for all that back-talk! :@ 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: In the end, Courtney, you got a four in the challenge. 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Sadie, you got a six. 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Tonight, the final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:53 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *tosses Courtney the marshmallow* 16:53 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Courtney. 16:53 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: Yes! 16:53 <@Heath|Sadie> S: NOOOOOOOOOO! 16:53 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: *kisses the marshmallow* 16:53 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: (CONF) My performance was amazing, but obviously it was aimed at the wrong demographic. Not my fault Chris wasn't mature enough to comprehend true sophistication. 16:53 <@Heath|Sadie> S: It can't be! 16:53 <@Heath|Sadie> S: This isn't fair! THIS ISN'T FAIR. 16:54 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Sorry Sadie, it's Dock of Shame time. 16:54 <+Codyl> Bye, Sadie. :( 16:54 <@Heath|Sadie> S: YOU'RE SENDING ME HOME?! 16:54 <@Heath|Sadie> S: AND NOT BRIDGETTE? 16:54 <@Heath|Sadie> S: OH! 16:54 <@Heath|Sadie> S: YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW? 16:54 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I caught BRIDGETTE kissing TYLER when we sent Eva home, and he's on the other team! 16:54 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: :o 16:54 <@Heath|Sadie> S: THEY'RE TOTALLY HOOKING UP. :@ 16:55 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: :s 16:55 * Noah glares at Bridgette. 16:55 <+Harold|Beth> H: Hot. :3 16:55 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: I....um...... 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Wow, that was a pretty big announcement. 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Hey, Sadie. 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Did you ever think of, I don't know... 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: ... saying that BEFORE the elimination? -_-' 16:56 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Ohhhh. 16:56 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Riiiight. Heh-heh, sorry! 16:56 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I JUST WANNA SAY GOODBYE TO KATIE. 16:56 <@Heath|Sadie> S: LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO KATIE. 16:56 <@Heath|Sadie> Chris: *rolls eyes* 16:56 <@Katie|> *runs over* 16:56 <@Katie|> AWWWWWWW BYE SADIE!!! 16:57 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Katie! 16:57 <@Heath|Sadie> S: You are the strongest, most awesome person here. 16:57 <@Heath|Sadie> S: And like, a million times smarter than I am. D: 16:57 <@Heath|Sadie> S: Well okay, maybe not a million. 16:57 <@Heath|Sadie> S: You CAN win this! 16:57 <@Katie|> But... 16:57 <@Katie|> I can't live without you Sadie! *cries* 16:57 <@Heath|Sadie> S: YES YOU CAN. YOU CAN DO IT. 16:57 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I LOVE YOU. 16:58 <@Katie|> I LOVE YOU TOO 16:58 <@Katie|> DON'T GO 16:58 <@Katie|> WHERE ARE YOU GOING 16:58 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I GOT VOTED OFF. 16:58 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I HAVE TO LEAVE THE ISLAND. 16:58 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *grabs Sadie and attempts to pull her away* 16:58 <@Heath|Sadie> S: I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!!! *gets taken to the Dock of Shame* 16:58 <@Katie|> BYYYYYEE *crying* 16:59 <+Bridgette|Courtn> B: okay guys, so there's an explanation for this. :| 16:59 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: You were caught kissing someone on the opposite team! 16:59 <+Bridgette|Courtn> C: There is NO EXPLANATION. >.> 16:59 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: *pushes Sadie onto the Boat of Losers* 16:59 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Join us next time for more drama! 16:59 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Will Bridgette get voted off? Will Katie survive without Sadie? And what is happening between Gwen and Trent? 16:59 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> Chris: Find out all the answers to these questions and more, next time on CAMP DRAMA! 17:00 <@Ch|Iz|Just|Ty> -- END -- S S S